Shadowed Memories
by C-Puff
Summary: Complete We all have memories we try to forget written when I was somewhere between 15 and 16. Canon-Sue and Mary sue if I remember right. you've been warned.


Night Time at the TS Satellite, Things are quiet onboard as it's occupants resting so that  
  
they'd be in top condition when ever a call might rise, which is sure to come when it least  
  
suited them. In the sleeping quarters (* See Episode 5 'Dishonest Abe' *) Officer  
  
Tuddrussle was sleeping like a rock (that is of course, if rocks slept) opposite of him, in  
  
the other bunk, the boy Otto Osworth was rolling around in his sleep.  
  
A dark house, wooden with oak doors & cider floorboards. The hallway was small &  
  
Narrow. There were no windows & the only light was coming from the few doors that  
  
stood open leading to bedrooms & Studies. Small tables stood against the walls, the semi-  
  
circle kind that looked like the wall had been dropped right through them. Otto walked  
  
forward to a door at the end of the passage.  
  
Upon entering he saw it was a main bedroom, a large elegant double bed stood in its  
  
center. Against the one wall stood a vanity cabinet, against the other A cupboard, a Small  
  
TV was placed in front of the bed. Otto looked around cautiously. Why did this all seem  
  
so familiar? He knew he'd seen this all before but couldn't figure out where. He shrugged  
  
it off as best he could & walked in. but he couldn't shake the feeling of Déjà vu. 'If only I  
  
had a clue' He thought. As if on cue, the room started to change. The change wasn't large  
  
but the impact was huge.  
  
The wooden walls started to loose their varnish finish & started to blacken, The bed also  
  
Blackened & seemed to ash. A huge cloud of dullness smothering the welcoming  
  
atmosphere & darkened the room in a faint hue of black. It smelt of smoke, smoke &  
  
charcoal. The feeling of love & serenity was replaced by 2 new emotions. emotions Otto  
  
had been trying to forget his whole life.Pain & loneliness.  
  
Otto sat up abruptly, his forehead drenched in sweat. He looked around him. He was in  
  
his bunk on the satellite. He lay back down. The room was quiet. He took in a deep  
  
breath. After a moments pause he turned around & pulled the covers tighter around  
  
himself. 'Every time I try to forget, I keep remembering more.'  
  
A few minutes later he had quietly cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Otto Was Sitting at the table waiting for his Breakfast. Despite the one  
  
bad dream nothing else had disturbed his sleep. Larry soon appeared with a pan full of  
  
eggs & bacon cooked to perfection.  
  
"Thanx Larry!" He said putting the book aside.  
  
"Larry smiled. He often complained about not being appreciated but he had to admit that  
  
the Orphan always had decency to say 'Thank you'. Officer Tuddrussle came in looking  
  
like any normal man would look like in the morning.  
  
"Good Morning Tuddrussle." Larry said cheerily.  
  
Tuddrussle said something that sounded like '"Mumble mumble Coffee"  
  
He sat down at the table after collecting the paper & put his feet on the table.  
  
"Tuddrussle!" Larry immediately complained.  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Your feet on my nice clean table! Some people try to eat of it you know!"  
  
"Ok Ok." He said putting his feet down again somewhat reluctantly.  
  
After he had Larry Finally gave him his coffee. As if on cue, the alarm went off.  
  
"Works every time." Otto said to himself, pushing the half empty plate away.  
  
They made for the Main control room. They watched as the mission was displayed.  
  
Eileen J. Garrett.  
  
1918  
  
Ireland  
  
A picture of a woman aged about 25 came up.  
  
"Who?" Tuddrussle asked turning to Otto.  
  
"Eileen Garrett!" He answered. " She was a Medium after the First World War & Later  
  
founded the parapsychology Foundation (PF) In New York. She had the power to see  
  
Ghosts, Find out about people's lives just by touching them, & having premonitions!"  
  
"Oh! Not another ghost mission!" Larry said annoyed.  
  
"Well Let's go so what's up with Miss Psychic Pants!" Tuddrussle added.  
  
They went into the time Transporter & after Larry dialed the code they zapped away.  
  
+KERPOW+  
  
They appeared on a cool Irish Moore. It was Raining rather hard & was already dark/  
  
"Well! We better start looking!" Tuddrussle said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"I Think I see a house!" Otto said Fruitlessly shielding his glasses from the downpour  
  
(Believe me, There is NOTHING more annoying than Glasses riddled with droplets)  
  
Tuddrussle whipped out his binoculars & Zoomed in on the faint light in the distance.  
  
"Yep! It's a house alright! A pretty big one too!"  
  
"Well then let's get out of this rain before we all catch our death of cold" Larry said, his  
  
arms crossed.  
  
They made their way towards the structure. It was a house, A pretty big one at that! It  
  
was more like a really small mansion than a house. Standing under the protection of the  
  
doorway, Tuddrussle rang the doorbell. " The lady they had seen on the Main Computer  
  
opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" She said in her rich Irish Accent. ' Can I help you?"  
  
"Scuze me Ma'am, I'm Officer Buck Tuddrussle, Time Squad & Therefore I feel that I  
  
have to inform you that you are putting history & therefor the future in danger by."  
  
" Tuddrussle shut Up! Excuse us Miss but we just arrived here & We need a place to stay  
  
for the night.May we come in please?" Larry's Introduction had more effect then  
  
Tuddrussle's Threat.  
  
"Oh Of course ya can.Usually We only have normal Irish weather in these parts, No  
  
more then a light drizzle but it seems to really be kicking in full force tonight. Come in!  
  
No-one should be out on a night like this."  
  
They gratefully accepted & wandered into the warm house. Otto was shivering slightly,  
  
His T-shirt was soaked right through.  
  
"I Feel like a drowned rat." He commented.  
  
"oh my!" Miss Garrett Said, noticing Otto for the first time. " I didn't realize you had a child with you."  
  
"Yeah you have a problem?" Tuddrussle said testily.  
  
She opened her mouth as if to say something but decided better of it.  
  
"No.Of course not. Now do let me show you 3 to some rooms where you can clean up."  
  
Thank you.Miss Garrett, You are Miss Garrett aren't you?" Otto said following the  
  
woman as she started walking up a set of stairs.  
  
"Aye that I am Son." She said smiling at him. After a few minutes walk she asked.  
  
"What was your big Friend talking about History & Time Squad & Things?"  
  
" It's rather hard to explain." Otto answered, He was too wet & cold to tell her the whole story now.  
  
"That's alright, You can tell me about it tomorrow." She said. After they'd walked  
  
another while they came to some doors. "Here you are, There's one for each of you,  
  
unless you'd be happier being together."  
  
"Oh No Miss that's quite alright!" Larry answered almost immediately.  
  
"Well then," She opened the first door. "You can sleep hear Young un'" She said to Otto.  
  
The room was big, but not as big as to be uncomfortable. In the center was a double bed,  
  
A cupboard against the one wall, A bookcase against the other. The carpet was shaggy &  
  
a dark Navy, The wallpaper was a stripy light blue & even the bed had a blue duvet.  
  
"If You want I think There're some towels in the cupboard"  
  
"Thank You miss." He said Thank fully.  
  
"Let me show you your rooms men." She said leading Larry & Tuddrussle off.  
  
As soon as she was out of site Otto jumped on the bed. It was feathery & soft & he had to  
  
try very hard not to sink away in its covers.  
  
'Personally I'm in no hurry to solve this mission.' He thought to himself.  
  
He yawned & curled up, clumsily pulling the covers over his head. Not even bothering to  
  
dry off, he soon fell asleep.  
  
A dark garden, Charred & Black. A Ruined building looming over the dead landscape.  
  
An Empty Wind blew but didn't bring any feeling of life or emotion. Empty & without  
  
meaning. Otto shuddered. It was cold, as if to suggest that everything in this cold dark  
  
world had died, including the sun & all Emotion. A Movement suddenly caught his  
  
attention. A person had come out of the house. He couldn't make her out but she seemed  
  
distressed. He ran towards her "Miss! Oh Miss!" He called. But no matter how fast her  
  
ran, she kept on getting further away. Finally Otto had to stop to catch his breath. He  
  
looked towards the woman & was almost scared stiff to discover she was standing right  
  
in front of him, facing away, She was quietly crying. "Excuse me miss I." She turned to  
  
look at him. Otto's Breath got caught in his throat as his heart tried to hide deeper in his  
  
rib cage.  
  
The Woman, Was once very beautiful, He her face was now charred as much as the  
  
landscape, Bruised & Bleeding. Burns all over her body Her dress a charcoal color.  
  
Otto's Hands flew up to his mouth. She smiled down at him & started getting closer. She  
  
grabbed his wrist, An icy chill shot through him & He screamed.  
  
Otto shot up still screaming. He took a few quick breaths & looked around him. Where  
  
was the woman? She couldn't have disappeared. He then realized he was in the bedroom  
  
where Miss Garrett had put him. He relaxed a little & wiped the sweat from his brow. He  
  
was shaking terribly & his heart was still pounding. The door decided to burst open at  
  
that time. Otto replied with an 'Oo-er!' But was relieved to see it was only Larry, carrying  
  
a candle.  
  
"Otto what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" He wasn't mad, more concerned.  
  
"N.Nothing.It's nothing. Just a bad dream." He said smiling, feeling a little  
  
embarrassed. Larry raised an eyebrow, not convinced.  
  
"Really Larry it was nothing.I'm Ok."  
  
"Well if you're sure."  
  
"Yes.yes thank you." Otto said. Larry seemed convinced & nodded.  
  
" Well try to get some more sleep, it's nearly dawn & then we got to work on this  
  
mission." Otto nodded.  
  
" 'Night Larry." He said curling up again.  
  
"Goodnight Otto." The robot said leaving after one last questioning glance.  
  
Otto was mad at himself. 'Why Am I acting such a baby?' He scolded himself.  
  
After a while he was fast asleep again.  
  
The next day Otto got up & tried to straighten his clothes out as much as possible before  
  
trying to find the others. Walking down the passage he looked at the paintings against the  
  
red wallpapered hallway. Most of them were photos of Eileen Garrett with some soldiers,  
  
smiling & waving. Otto knew that the woman had opened her home to wounded soldiers  
  
in the First World War so he assumed these were them. He walked on. He finally found  
  
something resembling a kitchen. He poked his head into the room. The pans of the old  
  
fashioned stove were still warm. We could hear talking down in a direction & walked  
  
towards it. He soon came into a dining room. Larry & Tuddrussle were sitting at the table  
  
(Larry mainly out of habit since he didn't eat) They were once again arguing about  
  
something.  
  
" .Well I think It's nothing short of rude! Why must you always resort to brute strength??!!"  
  
" I Don't see anything wrong with it! Ya just point the thing at her & say 'You better start seancing!'"  
  
"Hi Guys!"  
  
The both turned to Otto.  
  
" Mornin' Otto!" Tuddrussle said, forgetting the conversation.  
  
" Good morning Otto.Sleep well?" Otto immediately caught Larry's hidden question.  
  
"Yeah, Slept like a rock." (= Note from Author: that is of course, if rocks slept =)  
  
Larry was Satisfied & brought forth the mission.  
  
"We have to ask her about it if you ask me, & WITHOUT waving a gun at her!" He said  
  
giving Tuddrussle a skew look, Who stuck his tongue out in response.  
  
Miss Garrett came in at that moment.  
  
"Oh you're up!" She said at seeing Otto. "Any trouble sleeping?" She said. Her voice suggested that she actually expected it.  
  
"Er." Otto Gave Larry a questioning look, not sure if he should tell her, but she wasn't called a psychic for nothing.  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
"Excuse me miss?" Larry said in an almost accusing voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Tuddrussle said taking a moment to get his attention off of The woman's Pancakes.  
  
" Well." She said hesitantly " It's just Children don't seem to sleep well when they spend the night here."  
  
"That's strange." Otto said taking advantage of Tuddrussle's Distraction & grabbing one of his Flapjacks.  
  
" Any Idea why miss?" Larry asked. Otto could see what he was working up to.  
  
" Well I do But of course You'd never believe me." She said suddenly looking unhappy. But in an instant she was cheerful again. "So Why've you come here in the first place?"  
  
Otto sighed, He was getting tired of repeating it over & over again.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth miss Garrett.Er.We're Time Travelers from the year 100 000 000 & we monitor history to make sure it stays correct & Stuff. & We were just wondering about you're abilities."  
  
She stopped pouring some Tea for Larry.  
  
"Abilities?" She said not looking at him  
  
"Yeah ya know.You can see stuff other people can't & things."  
  
She started to pour again. "I have no Idea what You're talking about."  
  
Otto was getting frustrated by her rock hard replies. "Sure you do! You predicted that your first husband would die, You predicted your second husband would die, You predicted."  
  
"What do you know you little brat?!" She suddenly spat at him.  
  
Otto was a little taken aback, But he didn't let that daunt him, he was quite use to being called names, he had been called names almost all his life.  
  
"Well I know this! You do have powers that of a medium!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about! Who are you to poke your nose into other peoples' business?!"  
  
"We are Time Squad & we MAKE it our business! & I suppose the problem here is you're just to scared to use it!!"  
  
"You're Crazy! Now Get out of my way & keep your wild stories to yourself! What would a child know about mediums & deaths?!!"  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder as to push him aside.but froze.  
  
Flashes.Flashes.long ago yet not too long ago. heat.incredible heat. & then  
  
things came clearly across.& the whole experience was played In front of her eyes, like  
  
watching a movie.  
  
"Jane! Jane where are you?!"  
  
"I'm Here Henry!"  
  
"We have to get out! The Firefighters won't make it in time! The basement window!"  
  
"Mom I'm scared!!"  
  
"Henry the window's too small! We can't all get out!"  
  
"Take Otto & go!"  
  
"No Henry!"  
  
"Jane do it! I'll get out!!"  
  
Blaring sirens & the sound of a roaring flame.  
  
"Are you hurt ma'am?"  
  
"I'm Ok but Where's My husband?!"  
  
" We think He's still inside."  
  
" What?! The go get him! He'll die!"  
  
"Ma'am the fire's too fierce, Any man who attempts It would be friend to a crisp!"  
  
"Well we have to do something!!!"  
  
"Ma'am there's nothing we can do!"  
  
"Take the boy! I'm going back!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Mom No!"  
  
"TAKE HIM!"  
  
"But ma'am!!!"  
  
Footsteps through the dark.a child crying & pleading for the woman's return.& then silence.  
  
Miss Garrett pulled her hand back very abruptly. She was breathing heavily. She looked at her hand, She then looked down at the boy who himself had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Miss Are you alright?" He asked  
  
She stared at him, young, small & now Alone.  
  
"You Poor.." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. "You poor..poor child."  
  
Exactly what happened then Otto didn't know, But he was smart enough to know that  
  
They had probably leave the confrontation for today, Miss Garrett was stressed  
  
&.Well.To be honest, she had scared him a little. So he had decided to give it a break  
  
& go see if this place had a library. He wandered through the large hallways looking.  
  
"Could I ask exactly what happened there miss?" Larry asked offering the shaking woman a cup of tea.  
  
She kept quiet for a while before taking a breath & saying.  
  
" That Boy.He's not yours is he?"  
  
Larry looked a little surprised. "Well I should say Not as A robot I."  
  
"Not you.The big guy.."  
  
Tuddrussle looked up. "Huh? Who me? No." after a minutes pause he added. "Why?"  
  
"When I touched him.We connected.He probably doesn't know it Which is just as well."  
  
She took a sip from her tea before asking. "Where did you find him?"  
  
Larry & Tuddrussle looked at each other.They didn't like this, The woman was starting  
  
to ask to many questions.  
  
"Er.We found him in the 21st century, I doubt the place exists yet."  
  
She nodded.  
  
" Look Lady! I'm getting' sick of your mind games! Now what is up with you?! What exactly Happened just then??!!"  
  
"I saw something." She answered.  
  
That Night Otto was back in the room he had been sleeping in. After taking off his shoes  
  
He crawled under the covers.  
  
"This woman is strange." He said to himself. "But I guess everybody's strange if you don't get to know them.."  
  
He yawned & rolled over, falling asleep.  
  
The satellite. But it was bigger, colder. Otto didn't like it. He walked through the  
  
hallways that he had come to know.but they didn't lead to the rooms they were suppose  
  
to. Otto became scared. "Larry?! Tuddrussle??!" He called. No answer. He became a bit  
  
panicky. He ran through the satellite, calling. He looked in the kitchen, Nothing. He  
  
looked in the lounge, empty. He looked through every dome & room & cargo hold he  
  
knew. They weren't anywhere. "Where are you guys!" He called.  
  
"They're not here."  
  
He turned to see a woman resembling Miss Garrett, but it wasn't her. He didn't know how  
  
he knew, he just did.  
  
"Where are they?" He asked trying without success To hide his fear in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
Otto Nodded. The woman took his hand, Images flashed through his mind. He saw things  
  
in history blur past him like a colored wind. Just as quickly as it had happened it stopped.  
  
The Battle of Sterling Castle, Scotland, 1236. The battle was over & the Moore was  
  
covered in fallen English & Scots. The blood from their bodies dyeing the ground a deep  
  
scarlet. Otto shuddered. Of the history missions hey had had they'd never had to actually  
  
see a war. Otto looked around, searching for Tuddrussle & Larry, but when he found  
  
them.He wished he didn't.He fell to his knees crying.  
  
Otto sprang up out of bed.  
  
"No No!" He yelled still gripped in fear although he already knew it was just a dream. He jumped out of bed & ran down the hallway.  
  
"TUDDRUSSLE! LARRY!"  
  
Tuddrussle appeared from behind a door wearing his Pjs.  
  
"Otto what's wrong?!"  
  
Upon seeing him, Otto did a U turn not slowing his pace. He grabbed Tuddrussle by the waist & just started to cry.  
  
"Hey hey!" Tuddrussle said quite at a lost. "It's al right.What's wrong?"  
  
Otto just shook his head, He didn't want to talk about it.  
  
A second later Larry appeared out of another room.  
  
"What's all the noise about?" He complained not looking too pleased.  
  
"I don't know" Tuddrussle said, Otto still holding on to him as if his life depended on it.  
  
Larry noticed this & his expression soon changed.  
  
"Otto what's the matter?" He asked coming closer.  
  
Finally Otto answered.  
  
"I don't wanna stay here anymore.I wanna go home.I just wanna leave."  
  
Larry & Tuddrussle exchanged Glances. They had always seen Otto as a member of the squad.not like this...not like the small boy he really was. Tuddrussle didn't like it.  
  
"Let's get you back to bed." He said Picking him up.  
  
"No!" Otto tightened his grip. "I Don't wanna be alone.Not again."  
  
After Much persuasion Otto finally went back to bed (Although He only agreed cuz Larry  
  
Said He'd wait for him to fall asleep before he left) Larry Closed the bedroom door  
  
behind him.  
  
"So? What's wrong with him?" Tuddrussle asked.  
  
"He had a bad dream."  
  
"is That all?!"  
  
" Well He's only 9 years old. He had one yesterday as well, although he wasn't half as  
  
frightened as he was now."  
  
"Did he say what it was about?"  
  
"No, He wouldn't. I'm worried. Maybe we should go home & ask headquarters to send in a different unit to."  
  
"No Nothin Doin! Besides, You know those punks! We aren't exactly their favorite!"  
  
"Yes I suppose you're right."  
  
There was a pause as the two started to make back for their own rooms.  
  
"What did he mean 'I Don't wanna be alone again'?" Tuddrussle asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Larry & Tuddrussle turned to see who had spoken.  
  
Miss Garrett was standing behind them wearing a nightgown. She had obviously been woken up by all the noise.  
  
"What Do you mean miss?" Larry asked, turning to properly face her.  
  
"I think the question is 'What Do you know Miss!'"  
  
The Lady gave The Time Cop a strange look, then sighed. "You'd better come with to a place where we can sit, This is a long story."  
  
Back in the room that had been Tuddrussle's, Miss Garrett Sat down. After a pause to think about exactly how she was going to say this she started.  
  
" First Thing I should do is Apologies, The boy was right. A Few Nights ago I joined a small Séance with a group of other women. You Know, Just for fun. But I saw Many things I wish I never did. I was quite startled, I knew that in the past I had predicted things which often came true, Like The by said, My First husband died of a disease, I bore 3 children from him.all of whom died.My Second Husband I predicted would be killed, A week later he was said missing along with several Others in a bomb blast. Well, I went to a Hypnosis Specialist, Uvani, He told me that I should become a Medium, I refused. He then said that I should at least meet with the Psychical researchers at The British College Of Psychic Science. Again I said no. I guess I was wishing that this.. Thing would go away.Obviously it hasn't."  
  
She took a pause.  
  
"What's all this got to do with Otto?" Tuddrussle asked, intrigued for once.  
  
"Well, Ever since I've been in this house, Whoever stay here becomes.Well.Sort of in touch with things in themselves they often don't want to, Usually fears & Unhappy Memories. & Quite Frankly." & Here she took a pause again ".If anybody has unhappy memories it's that child."  
  
"Excuse me?! We've always been Nice to Otto! You don't know what You're talkin about woman!" Tuddrussle said, rather offended.  
  
"As much as those facts are buried in threats, He's right miss.."  
  
"No.It's not you.It seems to be further back.Something that happened before he met you it seems."  
  
Larry & Tuddrussle kept quiet.Waiting for her to continue.  
  
" Tell Me.What do you know of the boy's past?"  
  
"Well.Uh.. That is." Larry stopped & thought. "Not much really.."  
  
"We do know He's an orphan!" Tuddrussle said helpfully.  
  
"Yes.& do you know what that is?"  
  
"Well Of course we do! We're not Idiots you know.Or at least I'm not!"  
  
"Watch it bucket But!"  
  
"So you know that both his parents are dead?"  
  
A little startled by this blunt statement Larry & Tuddrussle stopped glaring at each other & An Argument was avoided.  
  
"Well.. Yes I suppose so." Larry said. He hadn't really thought of it that way before.  
  
"Most Children at an orphanage are lucky.Their families died when they were very young so they can't remember.I'm afraid it isn't that way for your boy."  
  
She had been looking at the floor while she was talking but now looked at them straight.  
  
".In fact I'm amazed he survived himself."  
  
"What D'you mean?"  
  
"Don't you see? He was there.He had to watch it happen."  
  
The next day (Yet again) Larry & Tuddrussle were arguing (YET AGAIN!) about what  
  
Miss Garrett had said.  
  
" I say we just tell her straight forward to become a medium & then we get our buts home! I don't like this place, I don't like The Way Otto's Actin & I DON'T like that crazy Lady!"  
  
"You know perfectly well she isn't crazy! & It isn't as simple as that. We need to handle it gently."  
  
"Gently Schmently! I say we just ge the job done!'  
  
"Why Must you always be so difficult?!"  
  
"Why Must YOU always be so Stinkin'.!!!"  
  
"'Morning!"  
  
Otto had come into the room, yawning & rubbing his eyes.  
  
""Morning Otto"" They said in union.  
  
Otto clambered up onto a chair.  
  
"So what's for breakfast?"  
  
"We haven't had any yet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Larry took a good long look at the boy. He smiled back, as if last night had never happened.  
  
"Er." Larry said, not sure he should bring it up. "Listen Otto.Could I ask why you were so upset last night?"  
  
Otto Smile faded a little  
  
"You don't have to kid!" Tuddrussle added quickly. "Stupid Magnet head! What you doin asking questions like that?!"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could help!"  
  
" 'I was just wondering blah blah blah BLAH!!' "  
  
Otto sighed. "Maybe we should focus on the mission instead, Any ideas?"  
  
Larry was all to happy to answer (It was WAY too early for this.)  
  
" Well, Miss Garrett said that Yes She DID have the weird power thing going."  
  
"That's Good, For a minute I thought we'd have to do the whole 'realization over your true potential' bit."  
  
"She said that a man who she asked to put her under hypnosis said she should become a medium but she said No."  
  
Otto Nodded, "Yeah that's right."  
  
".& then he told her she should meet Psychical researchers at The British College Of Psychic Science but she also said no."  
  
"Aha! There's our problem!" Otto jumped off the chair.  
  
" That's where Eileen Garrett was convinced to follow a career as a medium! That's what's wrong here!" He started to pace in thought. "So All we have to do is somehow convince her to go!"  
  
"Go Where.?"  
  
Miss Garrett had entered the room with some breakfast. Larry & Otto gave each other nervous glances.  
  
"Go where?" She repeated.  
  
"Uh Well that is." Larry said tapping the tips of his fingers together.  
  
" The British College Of Psychic Science." Otto finished for him. "You See miss, Something happens there that is needed in history for the future to stay the way it is."  
  
She put down the marmalade toast down on the table.  
  
"I See." She put down some cups of tea with it.  
  
"I'm Sorry but I can't."  
  
"Why Not?" Tuddrussle asked through a mouth full of toast. She sighed  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me!" Tuddrussle said, mistaking her attempted diminish at the topic as a challenge.  
  
She gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"You have no Idea what's it like do you?!" She sat down.  
  
"I've been married 3 times, twice I had to watch a husband die 2 times each, My Children each died within a fortnight of their birth & my last husband left me because he thought me strange!."  
  
"Bummer"  
  
"Tuddrussle Sssh!"  
  
"Oh go stuff it ya."  
  
"Ever day I wake up & do the same things. With no company except the memories of soldiers who had died here etched into the walls." She looked at the floor. "I see many people in this house.& yet I am all alone. You cannot imagine how empty you feel. No-One to talk to.No-one to laugh with.No-one to cry with.No-one to.."  
  
".To comfort you when You're sad, No-one to share your experiences & lessons, & probably worst.No-one to hold you when you cry."  
  
All eyes turned to look at Otto. He had a hurt expression on his face. He looked up at Miss Garrett who looked surprised that some one understood how she felt.  
  
"..You saw it didn't you?" Otto said to her. Without waiting for a response he wen out the room, closing the door behind him with a dull thud.  
  
"Oh dear." Larry broke the uncomfortable silence. Tuddrussle was becoming annoyed.  
  
"What exactly was that all about?!" He asked pointing at the door through which Otto left.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Larry said getting up.  
  
"No," He gave Miss Garret a confused stare.  
  
"Let me go.I saw what he's been through, I don't think you can get it without reliving it."  
  
She got up & went out the same door, closing it as she left.  
  
"Man Larry you have No idea how frustrating this is!!!" Tuddrussle said slamming the table with his fist.  
  
"You'd be surprised!" Larry said sitting down for a good pout.  
  
Miss Garrett did a clean sweep through the whole house but couldn't find the boy. After searching the entire structure through she started on the outside. After a few minutes of looking she found him. He was sitting under a rather big oak tree. She sighed & walked up to him.  
  
"Otto.?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
She could hear from his voice he'd been crying. She sighed again & sat down next to him. He'd pulled his legs into a hug & wasn't looking at her.  
  
She gave him a worried look, not sure what to say.  
  
"Listen child.You may not think so but I know how you feel."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
She stopped.  
  
After a brief pause she started again.  
  
".Listen.I.Know.what happened to you." Otto gave her a skew look.  
  
" When I got angry with you the other day, we connected.& I saw the whole thing. Play by play if you would.."  
  
Now Otto was looking at her a little unbelievingly. She looked at the grey sky a little before speaking again.  
  
".It must be hard.Even I can only imagine."  
  
".You imagine better than most people." He said dejectedly. "You have no idea how alone I sometimes feel."  
  
She sighed. "I think I do son."  
  
He looked up at the woman. She smiled at him & put her arm on his shoulders.  
  
"I would've liked a child like you.I had a boy once.but only for a while."  
  
Otto looked at her a little stunned.  
  
"I won't lie to you boy, I'd like to keep you.to bad you're already taken."  
  
It took a while before Otto Realize what she meant by this. He shook his head.  
  
"Naw.I'm just a member of the squad, Nothing more."  
  
She raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I don't think so."  
  
There was a few minutes silence. After a pause Otto looked up at her again.  
  
"Ya know ma'am." He hesitated.He didn't think it was in the best interest of history to tell her something that hasn't happened yet.But Who was he kidding?! She's a medium after all. "Things are gonna go better for you." She smiled to show she was listening.  
  
".After you go to the British collage of etc etc.Ya Gonna have a chance at being a mother again." He smile faded with astonishment.  
  
" I wish you hadn't told me that. I can't bare the thought of losing another.."  
  
She shut hers eyes pained by the memory. Otto smiled for the first time.  
  
".Ya ain't gonna loose this one ma'am."  
  
She looked at him, She knew he was from the future & things but.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well I don't know how you did it Otto, but you did." Larry beamed down at the boy. They were standing outside the British Collage of Psychic Science. It had been a day or two since the incident at the breakfast table & Larry didn't ask anything about what was said between Otto & the Irish lady. He had also made sure Tuddrussle did the same.  
  
" Aw shucks.It was nothing." He gave Larry a smile in return.  
  
At that Moment Mrs. Garrett came running up to them.  
  
"I got in! I got in!!!" She said when they got within earshot.  
  
"That's great!" Otto Said giving her the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Good Goin'!"  
  
"Well done Ma'am!"  
  
She gave a happy laugh. "You don't know how good it is to know that You're not crazy, That there are other people like you!"  
  
She scooped Otto up & gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you! For all you've done.."  
  
Tuddrussle started giggling idiotically but was stopped by a sharp nudge in the side from Larry.  
  
Mrs. Garrett put Otto back down & with a last smile ran back towards the Collage, with some difficulty Otto noticed, She seemed to have gained some weight in the past few days.  
  
"Well I for one am glad that this crazy Missions over!" Tuddrussle said.  
  
"Well I would like to disagree with you but I must say I feel the same way." Larry answered opening the flap on his arm to zap them back.  
  
" Well I'm glad we came here," Otto said giving Mrs. Garrett a final wave. " Sometimes it takes more than a history book to teach you something." He gave Tuddrussle & Larry a smile.  
  
"Let's go home Guys."  
  
+KERPOW+  
  
That Night, Back at the satellite..  
  
A long passage, Otto was running as fast as he could. "Don't leave me!" HE yelled  
  
chasing the two disappearing figures. He tripped & fell over, scuffing his knee. He gave a  
  
whimper. "Hey what's this now?" Tuddrussle picked him up from behind. "What's the  
  
matter kid?" Otto took a good long look at Tuddrussle. Then he gave a smile.  
  
"Nothing.Not anymore." 


End file.
